justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minifigureman11/Just Dance 2017 Requests and Black
You can request any song from JD2017 and I will make it for you as soon as we have a HD square for that song. You can have as many as you want. The image will have your username at the bottom. Here's an example: Cheapthrills_kindlephoto-70817271.jpg You may use any of the images on this page but please provide credit to me. 8-Bit Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.01.19 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_8.01.19_AM_kindlephoto-35574193.jpg|My remake Ain't My Fault AintMy Cover Generic.png|Original AintMy_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-401979.jpg|My remake All About Us Allaboutus.png|Original Allaboutus_kindlephoto-198392345.jpg|My remake Bailar Bailar.png|Original Bailar_kindlephoto-18235329.jpg|My remake Bang Bang.png|Original Bang_kindlephoto-242094425.jpg|My remake Bonbon Bonbonsqu.jpg|Original Bonbonsqu_kindlephoto-111339674.jpg|My remake Cake By The Ocean Cakebytheocean.png|Original Cakebytheocean_kindlephoto-199048522.jpg|My remake Untitled10|Original Untitled10_kindlephoto-47735496.jpg|My remake Cbto-vipmade.jpg|Original Cbto-vipmade_kindlephoto-17290949.jpg|My remake Can't Feel My Face Cantfeelmyface.png|Original Cantfeelmyface_kindlephoto-199460506.jpg|My remake Carnaval Boom Samba.png|Original Samba_kindlephoto-7128663.jpg|My remake Cheap Thrills Cheapthrills.jpg|Original Cheapthrills_kindlephoto-70281946.jpg|My remake Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_7.58.24_AM_kindlephoto-46485159.jpg|My remake Cola Song Colasong.png|Original Colasong_kindlephoto-199847937.jpg|My remake Colasongalt.png|Original Colasongalt_kindlephoto-41519298.jpg|My remake DADDY Daddy.png|Original Daddy_kindlephoto-229503991.jpg|My remake Daddyalternate.jpg|Original Daddyalternate_kindlephoto-32636155.jpg|My remake Don't Let Me Down DontLet Cover Generic.png|Original DontLet_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-26999225.jpg|My remake Don't Stop Me Now Dontstopme.jpg|Original Dontstopme_kindlephoto-19108639.jpg|My remake Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|Original Dontstopmenowalternate_kindlephoto-32290333.jpg|My remake Don't Wanna Know RedMangoose Cover Generic.jpg|Original RedMangoose_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-111073830.jpg|My remake Don't Worry DontWorryMadcon Cover Generic.png|Original DontWorryMadcon_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-1016809.jpg|My remake Dragostea Din Tei Dragosteadintei.jpg|Original Dragosteadintei_kindlephoto-417525.jpg|My remake El Tiki ElTikiSquare.jpeg|Original Eltiki_kindlephoto-20837326.jpg|My remake Eltikialternate.jpg|Original Eltikialternate_kindlephoto-33587788.jpg|My remake Ghost In The Keys Ghostinthekeys.png|Original Ghostinthekeys_kindlephoto-242303689.jpg|My remake Groove Groove.png|Original|link=Original Groove_kindlephoto-40612057.jpg|My remake HandClap HandClap Cover Generic.png|Original HandClap_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-1099025.jpg|My remake Hips Don't Lie Hips.png|Original Hips_kindlephoto-200169787.jpg|My remake Hipsalt.png|Original Hipsalt_kindlephoto-17998859.jpg|My remake Hipsvip.jpg|Original Hipsvip_kindlephoto-17425567.jpg|My remake How Deep Is Your Love HowDeep Cover Generic.png|Original HowDeep_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-9942196.jpg|My remake I Love Rock 'N' Roll Iloverock.png|Original Iloverock_kindlephoto-34348480.jpg|My remake Imya 505 Imya505.jpg|Original Imya505_kindlephoto-14864601.jpg|My remake Into You Into You.png|Original Intoyou_kindlephoto-241741049.jpg|My remake Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Itsybitsysqu.png|Original Itsybitsysqu kindlephoto-82260410.jpg|My remake Je sais pas danser Natoodance-0.jpg|Original Je_Pais_Danser_SQUARE_JD17_kindlephoto-81948474.jpg|My remake Juju On That Beat Juju Cover Generic.png|Original Juju_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-17730747.jpg|My remake La Bicicleta LaBici.png|Original Bicicleta_kindlephoto-33102516.jpg|My remake Last Christmas Lastchristmas.png|Original Lastchristmas kindlephoto-9414340.jpg|My remake Lean On Leanon.png|Original Leanon_kindlephoto-240674238.jpg|My remake Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.44 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_7.58.44_AM_kindlephoto-44211076.jpg|My remake Leila Leila.png|Original Leila_kindlephoto-569793.jpg|My remake Let Me Love You Blackmamba.png|Original Blackmamba_kindlephoto-41800027.jpg|My remake Like I Would Likeiwould.png|Original Likeiwould_kindlephoto-33424429.jpg|My remake Little Swing Littleswing.png|Original Littleswing_kindlephoto-10547878.jpg|My remake Me Too MeToo Cover Generic.png|Original MeToo_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-10285110.jpg|My remake Oishii Oishii Oishii.png|Original Oishii_kindlephoto-243833417.jpg|My remake OishiiVIP Cover Generic (002) 277291.png|Original OishiiVIP_Cover_Generic_(002)_277291_kindlephoto-17595681.jpg|My remake Ona Tanczy Dla Mnie OnaTanczyDlaMnie Cover Phone.jpg|Original OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Cover_Phone_kindlephoto-48269331.jpg|My remake PoPiPo Popipo.png|Original Popipo_kindlephoto-241155454.jpg|My remake RADICAL Radical.png|Original Radical_kindlephoto-243142382.jpg|My remake Radicalalt.png|Original Radicalalt_kindlephoto-26053081.jpg|My remake Run The Night Runthenight jdn.jpg|Original Runthenight_kindlephoto-226094.jpg|My remake Scream & Shout Screamnshout.png|Original Screamnshout_kindlephoto-26385812.jpg|My remake Screamandshoutalternate.jpg|Original Screamandshoutalternate_kindlephoto-31772870.jpg|My remake September September jdn.jpg|Original September_kindlephoto-240570835.jpg|My remake Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.10 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_8.00.10_AM_kindlephoto-43893523.jpg|My remake Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) Singleladies.png|Original Singleladies_kindlephoto-240211161.jpg|My remake Sorry Sorrysqa.png|Original Sorrysqa_kindlephoto-74343434.jpg|My remake Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.59.48 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_7.59.48_AM_kindlephoto-43187324.jpg|My remake Te Dominar Tedominar.png|Original Tedominar_kindlephoto-6576313.jpg|My remake The Greatest TheGreatest Cover Generic.jpg|Original TheGreatest_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-14388578.jpg|My remake Tico-Tico No Fuba Ticotico.png|Original Ticotico_kindlephoto-21399041.jpg|My remake Titanium Titanium.png|Original Titanium_kindlephoto-21171528.jpg|My remake Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go WakeMeUpALT Cover Generic.png|Original WakeMeUpALT_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-445837.jpg|My remake Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Naenae.jpg|Original Naenae_kindlephoto-243691155.jpg|My remake Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.48 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_8.00.48_AM_kindlephoto-46916616.jpg|My remake What Is Love Whatislove squnow.jpg|Original Whatislove_squnow_kindlephoto-25646004.jpg|My remake Whatislovealternate.jpg|Original Whatislovealternate_kindlephoto-34544562.jpg|My remake Wherever I Go Whereverigo.png|Original Whereverigo_kindlephoto-34032360.jpg|My remake Worth It Worthit.png|Original Worthit_kindlephoto-13921593.jpg|My remake Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.01.07 AM.png|Original Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_8.01.07_AM_kindlephoto-47224623.jpg|My remake YOUTH Youth Cover Generic.jpg|Original Youth_Cover_Generic_kindlephoto-111495725.jpg|My remake Category:Blog posts